the prodigal son
by fan44
Summary: Remember what house said in 8x05, 'confession' ? The prodigal son has returned, well this is Chase and House's thoughts about that and the hug which followed. I thought that they could have said more on the show. House-chase, father/son. Slight mention of 'nobody's fault'
1. Chapter 1

**The prodigal son returns.**

* * *

><p>Chase's POV<p>

"The rest of you are not surfing enough."

House said, and I couldn't help but smile. That man had a talent, he could know your thoughts in a single minute. As everyone started the treatment I had no doubt that he knew. He knew that I was worried that my year of surfing had somehow dulled my skills. That was a normal thing, House can normally find things like that, every single time. What was not normal is, he hadn't made a snide comment. He had kind of reassured me in a way. Well you can never be sure with him, what he was trying. Maybe he was actually trying to help or maybe he was just screwing with everyone else. Just like this morning.

He actually hugged me this morning and how to forget his line, "The prodigal son has returned." Well times like this I never know what to think. Did he mean that? Or was that just a joke? Well not like it matters to me. He can mean it or not it doesn't make any difference. _Ya that's why you were so jealous when he said the same to Taub. _Well ok, it did matter, more when he said the same thing to Taub. But that kind of proved my theory that it was just a joke. Thank god that I didn't return his hug. To think the humiliation he could have put me through if I had returned the hug. But to tell the truth I would have returned it if I wasn't that shocked. Well House is definitely not a hugger, he didn't even said 'Hi' when I entered in this morning and then when he suddenly hugged me I was shocked, to do anything. _And that shock kind of saved you from lot of humiliation._ I thought as I entered the locker room to find Foreman. We somehow ended up talking about House and his plan. More like 'no plan' to screw with Foreman. He left shortly after that.

The discussion with Foreman was good in a way. It's funny sometimes that how people can still not see House's plan. The look Foreman gave me when I told him House's plan was telling in itself. I had received that look before, the one that said, '_How the hell you can tell what he is thinking'_ or the one which said _'you are the only one who can find his plan'_. That must be a perk of working with him for so many years. _Well lots of good that did for you. You still can't figure out what he meant this morning. If he meant it, when he said that to you, when he said it to Taub. Or it was joke both the times? Or the first time he really meant it. _I desperately wanted to believe the last option. I know it was a dumb thin, but I had always thought of House as a Mentor and to him to say a thing like that…. That would really… ya like he would ever mean that. This is the same man who laughed at me when I hugged him last time and he knew that I was thinking that he had cancer. It was definitely a joke. Gregory House would never say a thing like that in seriousness, I decided as I started to make my way to the 'opening ceremony of outer office'

* * *

><p>House POV-<p>

Like always, it was Chase who found the solution. No surprise there. He was the only one capable of finding things that even I had missed. Not like it ever ends good for him. Last time it had earned him a punch. But I was really glad that he was the one to find that thing. It was clear that he was thinking that his year on the beach had dulled his skills. The way he looked when I declared that there was nothing to do and they should all go home… for a moment I thought that he would oppose. But he hadn't. He knew a losing battle when he saw one and then he found a way to win it. I sometimes think that the name on this cabin will one day show _'Robert Chase, M.D.' _not anyone else can ever do this job.

That brought my mind back to the events of this morning. I had thought that he would react. Not that I was expecting my hug returned or something but he could have said something. Well at least it makes us even now. Last time he hugged and I stood like a statue, this time he stood there as a statue. At least he had given me a warning.

I had actually felt good the first time I learnt that he left medicine when I was not there. Maybe it was petty but hey a guy likes to know that at least someone's life got affected when he went to jail. He was like me in so many ways. He was the one who actually punched me just to keep everyone at distance, the one who started a pulling bet in who would I fire next and then made a deal with me to not fire anyone. The one who could do the simple math, kill one person or that person will kill thousands. I would have done the same maybe. So yes in a way I really felt like '_my prodigal son has returned.'_ Would have been better if he had shown a single reaction. Then I wouldn't have had to go and say the same thing to Taub, just to make sure that he doesn't take me seriously. Well it will not be good to let everyone know that he was special. Weaknesses like that were for morons. He was just a doctor who worked for me. One of the best who worked for me.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I saw the whole team enter my office ready for the 'opening ceremony of outer office'. And if I felt good that he was now again a part of said team and standing there…..well that was just because he was a good doctor. Yes that was it.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. Im thinking of adding one more chap but not sure. Want them both to talk in the next chap. Tell me if I should.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and sorry you have to Waite this much time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chase's pov<em>**

I couldn't help but stare dumbly as House revealed the new outer office. I have expected sauna and spa and that kind of things. Who the hell renovates their office so that a whole bloody wall can move up and down?

Well that just shows how little I know House. That man is a mystery. You can never get inside his brain. _And that's a good things because his brain will be a really messed up place._ I thought. I saw House offering a drink to Wilson. And I had to wonder what the hell I knew about him? Sure I can most of the time figure out his diabolic plan and can make him work with me on my own plans. But at the end of the day, I too am an outsider for his brain_. _

_Then how can you be so sure that he didn't mean it?  
><em>My treacherous mind spoke.

'_Great' _House's plan has worked. Now my mind cannot forget his words and I'm forever going to hope that they were true. That he wasn't just messing with me. Without meaning to my mind started to examine the whole mess again.  
>When he said 'those words.' He didn't even said hi to Taub. He made sure that I was within his reach that I cannot run away. He never offered me a choice. But with Taub… Taub was sitting down. Ensuring that House's invitation will get rejected. To think about it, if he really meant what he said to Taub, House would have made sure that Taub too was within reach. But he didn't. Does that mean...<p>

I'm just thinking too much into it. It's not like House really thinks that I'm special. _Then why the hell he actually smiled when you entered in now?_  
>Well to think about it. House did have something near to joy on his face when he saw me entering again for this opening ceremony.<br>So maybe House really is just glad that I'm back. Maybe he really meant those words, _then why the hell he had to go and say the same words to Taub?_ If he hadn't said the same to Taub I would have believed it.  
>May be that's why he said those words? Because I didn't give any indication that his words mattered? Maybe he just back paddled. As I thought about it, it made sense. It was a normal thing for House, when he thought that he was being vulnerable he usually turned things to a joke. He did just that.<br>The thought that House really meant those words... but I still couldn't be sure. Well there was only one way to be sure. I would have to take a chance. May be it will just prove what an idiot I'm, but I have to do this.

**_House pov._**  
>The look on my team's face was hilarious. Especially chase. The wombat looked like he was solving some kind of mystery. Maybe was planning his next prank. One by one everyone made their way to their homes. I thought about sticking here. Just to mess with the <em>Dean.<em>

"He knows that you're messing with him by not messing with him."  
>The Australian said while picking his bag.<p>

"You told him? You are such a Party pooper. Now what am I supposed to do for fun?"  
>Obviously he figured it out. His brain many times worked like mine. Well at least as close to mine as anyone's can be.<p>

"Maybe you could build a sauna. It would be fun." He said sitting on the sofa.

"Hey...I thought you were leaving. I told the hooker that there is only one person. So you have to find a new spot. "  
>I said while sitting down. Getting comfortable. He didn't pay any heed to my hooker joke. Instead he just stared at the room. Before saying quietly,<br>"It's good to be back."

Well that means this conversation was going to turn serious. Well...  
>"Should have seen the place before. He actually gave it to aurtho. The noise was like a train wreck."<p>

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Oh I think you will change your mind if I bring back the plaster cutting machine. "  
>He just smiled at that and relaxed some more in the couch.<p>

"Well...it's like coming back to home. It doesn't matter how much it has change. It's good to be back."

"Well I should ask foreman to charge you some rent then." I quipped back purposely avoiding his meaning. I can think about it later. For a moment he waited for me to say anything and when I didn't say anything the silence stayed there. He was right it was good to be back.

"I would have worked for free if you would have asked."  
>He said suddenly. I knew what he was referring too. I was going to ask him to do just that, if my last option would have failed. But it didn't.<p>

"Well good thing I didn't. You would have taken all the fun away from my 'scare the Dean' campaign."  
>I answered conveniently avoiding his meaning. This conversation was turning too serious for me.<p>

"Ha….admit it House you missed me."

_Now he wants to me to admit? What the hell was I doing in this morning?_

"Well, good you think like that. But it was fun working in a department full of girls." I couldn't keep my anger out of my reply.

"Yaa…. So how many Charlie's angel jokes did you make?"

I couldn't keep my smile off. He did know me better than most.

"I should heed home." He said getting up to leave.

"So what are you going to do here? _The dean _is probably sleeping now. May be I can give you a ride?"

He asked. Like I would ever accept a lift from anybody.

Chase's Pov.

I knew he will refuse my offer and will want to prove that he can reach home just fine. Well that was the only way to get him up from the couch. I was really not sure that this was the right idea. But this was the only idea I could think of.

"I can drive faster than you with my cane." He said accepting the challenge. He got up ready to move past me.

"You know it really does feel like coming back home." I said again. The look of confusion evident on his face. I know that I have to elaborate and I really am not sure if I want to do this or not.

"Back home, after wasting all my money. Giving up my actual job for fun." I hope to god that he realizes that I'm talking about _the parable of prodigal son._ I see realization down on his face. He understands…

"I knew you would take me back on the team. Hell I was sure that I would get the job back same day when you get yours."

I keep talking, hoping that he will understand that I'm still talking about the parable. I'm seriously thinking about returning his hug now that was the whole reason of getting him up. But he moves fast. Out of my reach and towards the door. May be was right the first time, may be it was just a joke… and that's when he speaks just before going out,

"You were lost and are found now. It's good to have you back."

He too was talking about the parable…

House's Pov

I knew that he was about to hug me and I leapt in action before thinking. I was at the door before I realised what I was doing. He had just shocked me by his speech. He was talking about the _parable of the prodigal son._ And then I understood, that he was thinking about this the whole day and now he reached the decision that this was not a joke. That's why he made me stand up; just like I did this morning. I was glad that he said those things, but before I could understand what was happening I was in the door. And I knew that this was turning bad. He will go on thinking that today was just a joke… there has to be some way. And then I remembered the parable and answered in just that. Hoping that he would get my meaning.

Third person's POV

The next morning when Dr. House and Dr. Chase came in front of each other House just nodded and fled the scene. But Robert Chase knew, that for all his acting House cared deeply. Last night was a proof of that. And that was enough for their relation. Whatever it was, may be friendship, may be mentor and protégé or something else. But he knew that House's façade was just that a façade. It was there because he cared too much. Chase knew that now. And he vowed to remember it the next time.

Unfortunately that next time came in just some weeks, when he was stabbed and House looked like it didn't mattered at all. He acted like it was not a big deal and still was there when he opened his eyes first time, when they had to remove the clot. He was just there _coincidently._ But like House, Chase to didn't believe in coincidents. That's way he told Cofield that House cared. He doubted himself at that moment.

But House once again proved him that he does care, when he showed up in Chase's first pt session, when he showed up at Chase's doorstep to make him come back. When he stopped Chase from quitting medicine once again. When he made Chase realise that it wasn't his fault that he took a scalpel in there. When he stopped Chase from getting his heart broken once again. After that day Chase showed up again to work with House and this time he got a single nod, which he returned. They never spoke again about that day, about the comment or about the hug. But it was understood that Robert Chase was special. That many knew Gregory House but only Robert Chase knew that he cared more than he showed. And in return Robert Chase was the only one who House cared enough to pick up every time. After all Robert Chase was the _Prodigal son._

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? This is the last chapter, I may add up a piece after 'everybody dies.' but I think this is good, so I should keep it this way.<em>


End file.
